The Other Side
by KimberlyJolie34
Summary: Do you ever wonder why candace acts the way she does? In the show we see one side, but sometimes we need to see the other side to really gain perspective. Some Canderemy. Rated T because I'm awesome like that!
1. A bit of the past

**A/N- This is my first story, so I would appreciate constructive criticism on how to make my writing better. It own anything.**

Prologue

Warm tears streamed down Candace's red face as the menacing creature in the corner advanced. His emotionless grey eyes shone with mischief; making the young girl cry harder. As he stepped out of the shadows, the moon light hit his triangular face in a way that made his sinister smirk into a look of pure evil. Candace warily stepped backwards, only to collide with the wall furthest from the door.

_God, if I die today, please let my family know how much I love them. If I survive, please help me live. Also-_

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt his hot breath on her unusually long neck. She froze in terror as his cold, large hands grasped the edge of her new white skirt. _No! Please! _Then suddenly, one of his hands reached into his black hoodie and pulled out a sharp pocket knife And...

"No! Daddy please! I'll do anything else. Please don't do this," screamed the five year old red head as new tears blurred her vision.

"You can and WILL do this! Shut up if you want to survive this," slurred Mr. Flynn as he put a floral pillow over his daughters face. "Besides, the faster I'm done, the faster you are done for tonight," he mused in a somewhat nicer tone. Next, he slammed the baseball bat that Phineas left in the room on top of her head.

The small girl thrashed in terror and agony until she just about passed out from the immense pain that radiated from her head. While flailing around, the pillow slipped from over her swollen eyes. So, the glint from the sharp knife that was heading towards her stomach, was the last thing she remembered seeing as blackness clouded her vision and she fell limp in the arms of the one person who single handedly ruined her life.

"Kevin! You have to wake up! We will only be here as long as you need. You have to remember the rest! Please awaken," yelled the usually calm talking zebra as the present fifteen year old girl shot upright in her bed.

"Oh Ducky Momo! I had the dream again. What am I going to do?" sighed a very shaken up Candace.

**A/N- well, review if you liked it... or if you didn't. It doesn't matter. Thanks!**


	2. Forced memory

**A/N- I am very happy because I got a review with in the first six minutes of posting the chapter! So, I decided to write another chap****ter. Just a heads up, I'm really sorry about the beginning of this chapter. It's a wreck. I NO OWN STUFF!**

"Stacy, today Jeremy kissed my cheek after our movie!" Shouted the jubilant teen. But her squeal afterwards was only half hearted because she couldn't stop thinking about her reoccurring nightmare. It played through her head like a never-ending-broken-record- thingy.

_Maybe I should just ignore it? No. That won't work. The zebra told me to remember. But I don't think there's anything else. Hmmmm. Ooh! I could go to Phineas and Ferb and ask them to rebuild that device that allows others to go into your mind. No. I don't want them to find out how messed up I am. I can't tell anyone. what aboout-_

"Candace."

"Huh, what?"

"Soooo... Do you think he loves you?" Stacy wasn't sure if she had asked the right question, so, she quickly covered it up with saying, "I mean, we know he loves you, but has he said it yet?" Still no answer. "Ok, just forget I asked... Candace?"

"CANDACE!"

_Flashback Candace POV_

_Everything was soggy and grey. The once bright and colourful world had been covered by a literal and metaphorical dark cloud. The sky was swamped with many layers of thin, light grey clouds that moved to make different shades and textures. A light, cool rain slowly fell to water the parched landscape. The air close to the highway was moist and foggy because of the mist that forms from rain hitting the fast moving cars. Tentatively, I reached out and put my swollen and shaky hand upon the cool glass of the window beside me.i spread my fingers apart as drops of water race by with the wind on the other side of the glass beneath my hand. My eyes focused on the small, unmoving beads of fallen rain beside my creamy skin as the world blurred by in muted colours. As I placed my forehead down beside my hand, breaths of cool dry outside air squeezed in through the rubber barrier between the door and the window and softly kissed my lips. The way my head pressed my hair to the glass of the vibrating car had a way of sounding like crackling ice replaced the window on which my temples lay._

There_ was only one other person in the car with me. Dad. Right before he drove into the ditch, he, through the mirror, mouthed that no one would ever love me._

Snapping out of her own thought process, she heard Stacy yell into her ear for the ninth time; finally getting her attention. But before she had time to respond, Stacy hung up on her!

_How rude! She ignored me... Just like I was ignoring her... I guess I deserved that._

Just then, a loud, resounding crash came from the backyard. Ooh! They are SO busted!

**A/N- it's amazing what one review can do. So just imagine what more can do? Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Again, I'm REALLY sorry about the bad writing at the top. Please help me become a better writer so that youndon't have to read weird stuff like that again... *shudder*. And no, I'm not fishing for compliments.**

**Now "CANDACE!"to the reviews:**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladlewlea: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I wish I could answer your questions, but I want it to be a surprise. I would have PM'd you, but, since I just joined, I'm on probation from messaging people for the next 24 hours. After that, I'll do my best to respond to everything! Thanks!**


	3. Insight

**A/N- If it wasn't clear, Candace was the only one Mr. Flynn ever abused... That's really all I can think of saying right now.**

**disclaimer: all I own is the Phineas and Ferb duck tape that's on my wheelchair. Does that count? (Yes. It's actually called, 'Duck Tape.')**

"Phineas! Ferb!" Screamed the newly rambunctious teen as she ran out into the wide, open space of the beautiful backyard. The area that once only held a single tree, was now filled with tall, plentiful, evergreen trees, multiple rolling hills in the distance, and a gigantic mountain with what looked like caves in it. The air was now clean, crisp, and smelled of pine instead of pollution. From afar, the soothing sound of a burbling brook hitting stray rocks, and falling into a lake, reached the ears of everyone around.

While Candace was taking in the marvelous scenery, Phineas slowly walked up beside her and placed his small hand upon her tense shoulder.

"Yes Candace," inquired the twelve year old boy.

Upon hearing his voice and feeling his touch, she ran inside the house, up the narrow stair way, and into her room.

_Flashback- Candace's POV_

_CRASH! The world exploded around me in bursts of red, white and black. Sounds of the crackling, and shattering windshield and windows caused shards of impending pain to fall and scrape up my clear skin. Immediately, glass pierced the fragile skin on my stomach that had been carved with a pocket knife only a few nights before. I heard loud, resounding screams all around as a sea of red engulfed my vision._

_Then, the words, "yes Candace. No one will ever love you," came from my left as Daddy got out of the car and left me alone to bleed out and die. Little did I know, that was the last time I was going to see him._

Candace's eyes snapped open in surprise as she realized that she was in her room. After getting up off the floor, where she fell when the intensity of the flashback hit her, she walked across the room and got into her pink and fluffy bed.

Across the street, Mr. Flynn sat in the bushes with his binoculars watching Candace cry in her room.

_Good. She deserves it_. He thought this as he began to ripple into a flashback.

_It was a dark and stormy night. The wind blew in forceful puffs that slammed the door open to his house. When he entered the main room, he heard his mother crying. Before he reached her, he heard her say, "Why God? Why did you let him cheat on me?" Since he was only ten at the time, he didn't really understand what that meant. But as he grew older, he found out._

(Fast forward to one year after Candace was born.)

As he watched Candace grow up, he became more and more convinced that Linda had cheated on him. In a moment of pure rage, he decided to make Candace's life awful in order to punish her for coming from another man.

But Linda had not yet learned her lesson. He decided to take this to another level.

**A/N- I hope this answers some questions. I'm not very good at keeping schedules, so the chapters might come out on random days. Also, I have a lot of doctors appointments, a muscle biopsy, and a lumbar puncture coming up. That May or may not effect how often I can update the story. Please review! Thanks!**

**Now to the review:**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladlewlea: yes, yes he is.**


	4. On a stormy night

**A/N- ok, heres chapter 4! I haven't gotten any more reviews, but you could be the one to change that! I just want to know how to be better. Sorry about sentence two... I guess I need to work on transitions...**

**Disclaimer: today I drew a picture of Phineas. That's all that's actually mine.**

Rain fell in buckets on Maple Drive as bright flashes of lightning lit up the dark night sky. Then, a large tree branch 'broke' off of a tree hanging over the power lines. The darkness spread like a disease; infecting each house one at a time. A few a stray screams sounded in the distance before being swallowed by the thundering of the storm. Stray flashlight beams bounced off of walls, and shined through windows before disappearing in the emptiness.

From just a quick glance around, it would appear that the street was abandoned. But if someone were to take a closer look, they would see a well built guy in a black ski mask climbing into one of the houses. The Flynn- Fletcher house to be exact.

With the flatness of his shoes, and the broadness of his stride, anyone would be in awe of how silent he was._ (Then they'd probably snap out of it and call the police. I mean really, there's no reason to bask in the glory of a thief!)_ The man was actually quite quiet which, was a surprise due to his bulky exterior. The man had a well bound rope in his right hand which was looped and tied around the chimney. He pulled on the rope until it was taught, and then climbed the almost completely vertical side of the house as if it were a child's rock climbing wall.

In his left hand, he held a candlestick. Or, what looked like a candle stack. Phineas obviously had to have inherited his building skills from somewhere.

_At least I know that Phineas is defiantly my son._

As soon as the thought passed in his head, a renewed seance of rage propelled him forwards, towards the teen room.

_Linda will pay._

In the darkness of her room, Candace couldn't help but feel as of someone was watching her. The shivering girl, lay in the fetal position on her bed as a crazed laugh escaped her throat.

Thick, warm tears began to fall from her puffy eyes, down her flushed cheeks, and on to the pastel pink pillow that was now as wet as it would have been outside. Outside the window, a large strip of lightning seemed to rip apart the universe and fill it with light. But just as soon as it arrived, it got lost in the impenetrable sea of stormy clouds.

But the bark of thunder that followed, caused the child to scream and cry harder. The tears had no end. The fell in steady streams that turned into rivers and depleted and dehydrated her. So by the time he snuck in her open window, bound her wrists and ankles with the extra rope from his little excursion, and gave her a shot of a high dose of melatonin, all the shocked girl could say without stuttering was...

"Daddy?"

**A/N- Ok. To me, this chapter kind of felt like a filler chapter. Sorry if you felt that as well. Have no fear, for the action will start in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah! I'm thinking of doing an Easter one or two shot. Any thoughts? If I do write it, it will be very fluffy. I want to do all different types of writing, including different genres, to totally immerse my self in the art. Wow. I sound like a nerd. Sigh...**

**So, review if you liked it, if you hated it, if you were indifferent... Basically just let me know which emotion(s) did my story trigger. Thanks!**


	5. More from before

**A/N- Here's chapter 5. I know I said the action would start here, but I felt as if there needed to be an explanation chapter for Candace first. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own P&F. **

Candace's POV

"Kevin! You need to wake up now!" yelled the talking zebra while reading a news paper that's from when I was five. it said, 'Kevin was in a car crash,' as the headline.

"Why?" I said as my head and my arm began to throb. Curiously, I looked down at my arm, only to find that it appeared normal. But then again, I am having tea in a train car with a zebra who calls me Kevin. And then it dawned on me.

_Oh. I'm dreaming_.

"Listen to me. Don't trust your father. He is evil. He will even tell you why he is the way he is. Don't listen to him! If you do, you will be killed! Please don't take this lightly. I'm only trying to help," stated the cryptic zebra.

No POV

As Candace jolted out of her dream state, the first thing she noticed was the unbearable pain in her wrist, and the massive headache she had.

As she lifted up her swollen, red and bleeding head, she took in the sights around her. The green and brown tint to the wooden walls and roof let off a putrid oder that penetrated the body's barriers, and crept into her lungs. The ceiling above her slanted downwards, as if it carried a large load on top of it. And by looking out one of the holes in the wood that was behind her, she saw trees. In conclusion, she seemed to be in a moldy, log cabin in the woods.

_Great_. She thought. _How am I supposed to escape, when I don't even know where I am?_

And that's when she noticed she was tied to a rickety old rocking chair in the beck of the room, and her right arm was bound behind her as well as her legs. Her left arm was left out. But it was of no use to her, for her left hand was twisted the wrong way, and a bone stuck out of her wrist. And that's when she began screaming.

Mr. Flynn's POV

The sweet sound of Candace screaming in pain and fright was like music to my ears. I turned the door handle and slowly pushed the door open in a way that made a creaky sound echo through out the small room; effectively silencing the sound of weeping. As the door flew open the rest of the way, I smiled evilly as I watched shock and horror flash across her features while she took a sharp intake of breath and her eyes bugged out.

But to my disappointment, as soon as the shock registered, her face transformed into a cold, hard mask of indifference. At first I was a little worried, but that all evaporated when I remembered my secret weapon. I had nothing to fear.

"Hello Candace. It's nice to see you after all these years," I stated in mock politeness. I knew she didn't deserve it, but I was the host. I had to show some kind of facade.

I took a step forward.

"You smell lovely, my dear. But what happened to your other Ducky Momo shampoo?"

Two steps forward.

"If you cooperate, I'll give you a cast for your arm," I stated knowing well that I would never give the little brat anything but pain and nightmares.

Three more steps forward. I had reached her.

"Ok dear. I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time, your mom cheated on me and created you. just like how my dad cheated on my mom. Disgusting. So, to get Linda back, I'm going to... Do things to you and leave you as a present. Doesn't that seem fun? and the best part, is that you will be the cause of your perfect little family falling apart."

Her face stayed the same.

"I'm going to beat you the same way my dad beat me."

And that's when her mask cracked.

**A/N- please review. You can just write one word if you want to. You can even write the phrase 'one word'. It would mean a lot if you did... Thanks!**


	6. A song

**A/N- ok, here's chapter six. I did my best at it... But it's not the best. You can review if you want to. if you don't, then that's ok too. There is a song in this chapter. I wrote it. I didn't think id write any songs for this story, so it's a surprise for me too.**

**Disclaimer: Im working on it, but I still don't own Phineas and ferb.**

**with out further ado, here's chapter six.**

It may not have been much of a crack, but her lip still trembled just the same. And he saw. That was the worst part. But Candace knew that she needed to stay strong. If not for herself, then for her family. No one would ever treat her the same if they knew.

Candace's POV

With a steady hand, daddy reached out and stroked my face. I wanted to recoil away from his sickening fingers, and go throw up. But my mask stayed in place. After a few strokes, he drew his hand back and slapped me so hard, that I couldn't feel my face for a few minutes. Initially, that's why I didn't flinch. Or cry. Or have any reaction.

And then the pain set in. My entire face felt like it had been set on fire and doused with gasoline. On the inside, I was screaming in pain. But on the outside, all I was doing was trying to swallow the metallic, red blood as fast as it gushed into my mouth.

His jaw began to tick as he knelt down before me, to look me strait in the eye. His cold grey eyes bore into my own. His face was so close, that I could smell the alcohol that was laced in his breath. His own pointed nose penetrated the this skin on my right cheek, but not enough to draw any blood. Slowly, he turned his head so that his dry lips touched the tip of my ear; making goose bumps appear all over my body in fear and anticipation. His rough tung darted out and licked his bottom lip as well as my ear.

"You will cry yet, my pet. I'll make sure of it," he said mysteriously as he left me alone.

As soon as he was gone, I turned my head and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor below. I knew that wasn't a smart move, for who knew how long he would keep me here. But I couldn't help it. Seeing him brought up so many unwanted memories.

Just then, music began to play. Even though there was no music source. And then I began to sing.

_When you look at me,_

_all that you will see_

_is an abomination._

As I sung the first verse, I started to feel an overwhelming sense of depression. My chin hit my chest and my shoulders slumped as my whisper of a voice got even quiter. And yet you could hear me loud and clear in the room because of the echo.

_If the way was yours,_

_i might have never _

_been born._

My voice began to tremble and a few unwanted tears slipped down my cheeks and mixed with the blood.

_In your eye im like a bom;_

_sensitive, and could destroy_

_the world you love._

_To you, I'm just _

_a fatal mistake._

At this point, I was fully crying and was having a hard time with singing the words.

_You see me as if,_

_im the wrong answer_

_and can't be erased._

_And to you,_

_my opinions don't matter_

_so you take away my free will._

_im the thing you never wanted_

_but somehow, I stick _

_like a desiese._

_To you, im just_

_a fatal mistake._

Now I was angry. How dare he make me feel this way. I wouldn't shed another tear for the dad I never had. Besides, back at home, I had the best dad in the world.

_Sometimes i wonder,_

_if in your eyes,_

_im still your daughter anymore._

_Perhaps im just a thing,_

_you were burdened_

_ to take care of._

_To you, im just _

_a fatal mistake._

The last note rung clear in the empty room as I sat up strait with renewed hope.

**A/N- I wrote this song on one of those days that you feel that the world hates you. I was in sixth grade at the time... In the song, I didn't capitalize the many "i's". I did that for a reason. its because Candace felt like she was inferior And didn't deserve to have her name or the pronoun of it deserved to be capitalized. Ok. please review if you had any feelings towards this story or this chapter. Thanks!**


	7. Finally reasons

**A/N- mental diseases are common and very real. If you suspect that you or a loved one has a mental disorder, please don't hesitate to get help. Doing nothing can cause the problem to only get worse. **

The old door forcefully slammed open as a rush of icy cold air filled the warm, open space. Lightning lit up the world, as darkness covered him from head to toe. The thunder crashed and roared as bullets of rain pelted the earth with a force that made the remnants of them fly upwards a few feet.

The door knob that bounced off the wall headed strait for Mr. Flynn's nose. His hands shot up to his face as he buckled over at the waist and gave something between a war cry and a cry of pain and rage. Dark red, sticky blood squeezed out from between his fingers, and ran in streams down his hands until dripping off onto the ground.

He left the door open as he quickly made his way across the small room.

"Ima gonna kill her," he slurred as he stumbled across the floor, only to trip over his large feet and fall face first onto the wood below. Falling did nothing to help his probably broken nose. Mr. Flynn pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was ringing his hands while muttering out loud.

"If I hurt her, Linda will see what a great guy I am and come crawling back to me. It's a fool proof plan. That old British freak can be our slave or something. I won't go to jail. It's too scary there." He said as he curled up into the fetal position and began rocking back and forth and shivering in fear.

Candace, who was listening very closely, got an idea.

"Hey daddy, when my real dad gets here, he's going to make you have to go to jail forever," she stated. Candace put extra emphasis on the words 'jail' and 'forever' to hopefully freak him out enough to set her free.

"Shut! Up!" You don't know Linda like I do," he screamed as he took her broken wrist in his hands and moved it all around before throwing it at the chair she was tied to.

Candace gritted her teeth in pain as she unsuccessfully tried to keep her eyes dry. She cried for being abused as a child, and kidnapped, and being beaten now. But most of all, she cried for her psychotic father who wouldn't get help for his mental disease. That's why her mom divorced him. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. It might have been the day that set her free, but it also took her mom into a state of depression.

_Candace's POV_

_I slowly crept down the stairs like a ninja so that daddy wouldn't hear me and punish me again. Besides, I only wanted my Ducky Momo stuffed animal. That was a very good reason to come downstairs late at night. Mommy and daddy were yelling at each other again. Mommy told me it was a way of making decisions for grown ups, but I don't believe her._

_As I got to the family room where Ducky Momo sat, I could hear the words they were saying instead of just screams._

_"You have to go get help. It's starting to affect Candace. Soon Phineas will start asking me questions as well. I can't keep lying as to why you act the way you do," screamed Mommy as daddy walked over and slapped her in the face. I guess she needed to be punished too._

_"There's nothing wrong with me, Linda. And why should I care what happens with Candace? She's not even my kid," accused daddy._

_"What do you mean, not your kid," questioned Mommy as she clenched the counter so hard, her fingers turned white._

_"I mean that you obviously cheated on me," yelled daddy._

_"I've never been with anyone outside of you, and you know it" stated Mommy as she began to cry. "Get out and don't come back until you get help," she dead panned._

_"Fine! Have it your way." He yelled as he looked me strait in the eye and said, "I will be back for you." _

_As soon as he left, Mommy curled up on the floor and cried all night._

I came back to the real world just to notice that daddy had a gun to my head and was screaming at me.

".. I'll get your entire family once your gone. I'll even get that girl Stacy. Why not her family as well? I'll kill all of you," he threatened as he started to cry harder.

But from the open door, I saw flashing red and blue lights. Luckily, daddy didn't see because he was facing the back wall. So, I looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "God! Please help me! If you don't, I'm going to die right here. Please help!"

"Foolish girl, your God can't help you now," he stated as Dad, Phineas and Ferb, and a lot of police officers crept up to daddy. The chief grabbed daddy and handcuffed him so fast, that he didn't know what hit him.

"Mr. Flynn, you're under arrest for the kidnapping, abuse and attempted murder on your daughter Candace Flynn," stated the police officer as he took daddy, who was screaming, into the car.

All the yelling and lack of blood was getting to me as my vision got foggy and my head started swimming. The last thing I remembered before passing out was a medic saying that everything would be all right.

**A/N- There you have it, chapter seven is now up. I will write the conclusion chapter sometime today, so it should be out in the evening. When ever Candace refers to Mr. Flynn, she calls him daddy. Again, that's not capitalized for the same reason that Candace didn't want to capitalize the pronoun of her name in the song; because she doesn't feel the names are important. I portrayed Mr. Flynn with a certain disorder that made him crazy. This type of reaction is most common in people who are left untreated. If you feel like any of this content offends you or someone you know personally, please PM me. I will change it. Please review if you had any thoughts on how I could make this story better. I'll even take suggestions as to how the last chapter will go. I have a lot of ideas, but I'm not sure which to choose. Thanks!**


	8. Short and sweet

**A/N- here's the last chapter. It's short. But I think I like it better this way. It's strait to the point and sweet. Let me know what you think.**

Candace POV

I awoke to a continuous beeping, a screaming headache, and a numb arm. I could hear things around me, but it appeared that I lost the ability to open my eyes. I knew I was in a hospital, because someone told me that before I passed out, but I don't remember anything after that. Then the door opened with a small creek that sent my heart rate up like a rocket.

"Honey it's ok. I'm just a nurse here to take your blood pressure. My name is Kelly and I am-" her sweet voice was cut of by a deeper, more masculine voice.

"Kelly, why are you talking to the unconscious patient? She can't hear you," inquired the voice that sent rumbles through my chest.

"I just-"

"Kelly,"

"Fine. Did you hear about her father? He was transferred to the psychic ward and diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. The poor girl. She was the only one he ever targeted because he thought his wife cheated on him," rambled Kelly as my eyes finally popped open.

The intensity of the sunlight and white room rendered me blind as I let out a cry and hid my face in the one arm I could feel. I slowly lifted my head to find Kelly, the masculine voice, Mom, Dad, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Stacy, Jeremy, and Jenny all gathered around my bed looking wide- eyed at me.

"Umm... Hi?" I said as everyone rejoiced and smiled.

One week later

"Yes Stacy, I'm still in the hospital... I'll get out soon... I have had many surgeries on my arm and have to continue to speak to a psychiatrist... Yes, daddy had his trial yesterday and yelled, 'see you in hades Candace,' to me... I know. I'm so glad he's in jail now. This way he can never hurt anyone ever again... Yeah, everyone's taking this pretty well. Phineas and ferb are too young to really understand the gravity of the situation, so they just think I got hurt. And Mom and Dad are trying to be strong for me. I thought I would be messed up, but I feel a sense of finality and justice now that daddy is in jail and getting help... I got to go now... Yeah, I have to go live now."

**A/N- So, that's all for this story. Hope you liked it! Let me know if you have any lingering questions, comments or concerns. Thanks! **


End file.
